<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eternal Love by Eternal_Miss_Dorough</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651367">Eternal Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Miss_Dorough/pseuds/Eternal_Miss_Dorough'>Eternal_Miss_Dorough</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Backstreet Boys, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:33:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Miss_Dorough/pseuds/Eternal_Miss_Dorough</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a dream i had about Howie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Howie Dorough/Original Female Character</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eternal Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know it seems a bit rushy, and I apologize for that, as well as it seeming a bit repetetive at some points. forgive me as I'm still trying my best and bear with me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As I was getting ready for a comepetition, I was not nervous about performing, which was out of character for me as I'm normally a stage frightened mess that can barely perform without my legs shaking the entire time. I chose to sing, and was actually nervous about meeting Howie and the dinner date with him should I win, as my prize. I did not want to make an ass of myself! Already in my Eternal Sailor Moon costume, I smoothed the curly ends of the pigtails with a light misting of moisturizing oil and my fingers, then wiped my fingers off and carefully picked the wig up off the mannequin head and slipped it into my head over the wig cap i had tucked my dark chocolate bob under and secured with bobby pins, and secured the wig as well, to the wig cap with more bobby pins. I put on the odango covers on the odangos (twin buns), and the white feather and pearl barettes just an inch back from the bangs. Next was the natural makeup look consisting of light foundation, mascara, winged liner, liquid blush, and sparkly red-pink tinted lip gloss. I finished with slipping on the boots, gloves, jewelry, tiara, and large white angel wings. I picked up the Eternal Tiare- Eternal Sailor Moon's rod that was actually my microphone and waited for my turn.</p><p>When it was finally time, I walked over the the stage, stopping before reaching the lowered curtain and a large cloud was brought over that I pulled myself up onto, pulling my legs halfway underneath me, while I was hooked up to some wires that would enable me to fly during my performance. As I heard myself being introduced, the curtain rose, and "Makenai!", the opening theme began to play, and I raised my tiare microphone to my mouth and began singing in japanese, my and the anime's native tongue. </p><p>"Kanashimi ga ima Sailor Smile<br/>
Kiseki wo okosu no Sailor Wing<br/>
Dare datte kagayaku hoshi wo motsu </p><p>Makenai! Ashita e Sailor Yell<br/>
Zettai! Tsukamaeru! Sailor Star<br/>
Kono Chikai todoke ginga made</p><p>Anata ga kieta sono toki kara<br/>
Sagashi tsuzukeru tabi ga hajimatta</p><p>Kibanda chizu ni wa sutenshiru no tenshi no e<br/>
Yubi sasu saki wa daaku na koroseumu ga matteru </p><p>Furueru mune ni wa ano hi no himutsu no kisu<br/>
Donna ni tsurai sadame demo oitsuzukeru kara..."</p><p>Suddenly, Howie flew in on wires as Tuxedo Kamen, joining me just as I take flight on my own wires as how I didn't just crap my pants on the spot, I'll never know. I do know, we continued as a duet in japanese as I blushed a bright shade of crimson, smiling at him and he returned the smile with a wink that made my breath hitch in the moment. </p><p>"Kookai wa shinai Sailor Eyes<br/>
Anata ni tsuite ku Sailor Wind<br/>
Kono uta wa hoshi no michi shirube<br/>
Makenai! Ashita e Sailor Yell<br/>
Zettai! Mitsukeru yo! Sailor Star<br/>
Tenshi no hane de tobitasu no</p><p>Hitori de ashiru mishiranu michi<br/>
Yatto tadoritsuita kono torideni<br/>
Furasuko no soko anata ga no koshiteitta<br/>
Shiren no hoshi no hito kakera saa jumon wo tonaeyou" </p><p>We gazed into each others eyes as we sang, getting lost in the momet as we continue to fly in sync, and my heart was pounding, no, hammering against my ribcage, racing all the while I smiled, face still flushed. Howie's face was also flushed, smiling back at me sweetly, reaching his hand towards me as we continued singing, and we came together, flying as one. </p><p>" Kore wa futari no mirakuru na sadame<br/>
Kako mo mirai mo tobikoete oitsuite miseru </p><p>Kurushisa ga ima Sailor Eyes<br/>
Kiseki wo okosu no Sailor Wing<br/>
Daredatte ummei no hoshi wo motsu<br/>
Makenai! Ashita e Sailor Yell<br/>
Zettai! Tsukamaeru! Sailor Star<br/>
Kono chikai todoke ginga made </p><p>Koukai wai shinai Sailor Eyes<br/>
Anata ni tsuite ku Sailor Wind<br/>
Kono uta wa hoshi no michi shirube<br/>
Makenai! Ashita e Sailor Yell<br/>
Zettai! Mitsukeru yo! Sailor Star<br/>
Tenshi no hane de tobitatsu no" </p><p>We sang the last few notes, then gracefully flew threw the air, dancing with our movementsthen finished by coming together in one another's arms, looking deep into one another's eyes, smiling, the both of us still blushing, breathing a little heavy. The audience gave a standing ovation as they cheered loudly and clapped for us, for me. We were then lowered to the stage, and howie had handed me a single red rose while we were unhooked from our wires, then Howie walked back to his dressing room to change out of his costume while I remained backstage as the winner was being prepared to be announced. I wound up being one of two winners, the other being a girl with long brown hair that also sang. We waited for Howie to be introduced, excited and ecstatic, and when Howie was announced to ocme to the stage, he walked by me and the other girl that won with me, and he gave me a big smile, a wink, and took my hand squeezing it for a second before letting go and continued out to the stage where he stood front and center speaking for a moment, then as he came walking back, he told us to go get ready for our dinner date and he will meet us at a secret location and didn't give any clues such as a street or a building by where we will be meeting and disappeared. Needless to say, the other got mad jealous and shot a death glare at me, but I was unphased. 

I went back to my dressing room and changed out of my costume into a cute floral print skater dress with a white denim cropped jacket over it, and a cute pair of silver rhinestone bedazzled gladiator sandals, and finger combed my wavy dark chocolate bob into place after removing the wig cap and the wig. I grabbed my crossbody bag slipping it over my left shoulder and across my torso, letting it come to rest at my right hip and headed out to get the other winner to meet up with Howie. Upn finding her, I asked her if she was ready to go, and she didn't answer, opting to give me the silent treatment. I then said Let's go, and we started to head out, and noticed something shimmering on the ground. It was faint, but it was enough to me seen. I noticed it was a trail. "Hey, I wonder if this leads to Howie....? Only one way to find out!", I said, and I lead the way as we followed the trail to a Pizza Hut that looked like it came from the 80's on the outside, and just inside the door, I saw Howie sitting at the table, waiting for us. I opened the door and walked in, the other girl behind me and I quickly took a seat next to Howie to his right before Miss Jealous Pants could, and she started making her way around to his left to sit beside him. I noticed Howie had gotten us pizza already while waiting for us- cheese pizza, having thought through that we may not like the toppings. I prefered pepperoni, not really a fan of cheese pizza, I thought in my mind and wondered who the other plates were for, but didn't say anything out loud except Thank You, smiling at him as i looked up.</p><p>Howie returned the smile. " I hope this is okay, and you like pizza, right?", he asked, sheepishly chuckling as his cheeks flushed pink. I nodded."Of course. " I smiled back. The other girl stopped in her tracks, not sitting down. Howie noticed and looked up at her. "Is something wrong, Sweetie?", he asked, concerned. "I was just leaving. That's all.", she replied, her jealousy showing in her tone. "You don;t have to leave. Sit and eat pizza with us!", Howie smiled at her. "No, I'd rather not. She only won because of you!", she spat. " Otherwise I would have won.", she added. "Are you seriously jealous?", I asked, apalled she was acting that way when there was no need. " We all knew he was going to perform with one of us, as a surprise. I honestly didn't think it was going to be me. I was shocked.", I added. Howie sat there, listening, and watching, looking between us back and forth, hoping and praying it was not going to turn into a knock down drag out, noticing I had my hands clenched into fists. "I'm not jealous!", she denied, when she obviously was. "It just wasn't fair for Howie to be part of someone's performance! It shouldn't have happened! I should have won!", she screeched then stormed out, leaving me and Howie alone together. I couldn't help but laugh. "She was jealous.", I snickered. "Yep.", Howie agreed with a chuckle. </p><p>"Let's go ahead and eat, Sweetie.", he smiled at me and we dug in. I took a bite and as I chewed my cheese pizza, I made a bit of a face, hoping he wouldn't notice, but he did and winced. "I.. I messed up didn't I? You don't like cheese pizza....I'm sorry. ", he sheepishly chuckled. "I.. I didn't want to be rude so i didn't say anything. i prefer pepperoni pizza.", I sheepishly giggled. "I am truly sorry.. I'll be right back.", Howie said, getting up and walked over to the counter and spoke with the cashier, asking for a pepperoni pizza, explaining the situation while blushing at his mistake. The cashier laughed and sent the order for the epperoni pizza back and told Howie it was free of charge and refunded him the money from the cheese pizza. Howie came back to the table and sat back down, moving the cheese pizza away from me. "I got you a pepperoni pizza to make up for the cheese pizza... I'll take the cheese pizza to Nick and Brian. It's their favorite.", he smiled, taking my hand in his. I smiled. "You didn't have to. I would have eaten the cheese pizza. It's not that I don't like it, i just don't care for it", I replied. "I'd rather you have what you like. I feel so bad that I didn't wait to ask.  Forgive me.", Howie said, looking sincerely into my eyes. "Of course I forgive you. Mistakes happen. No worries.", I replied, kissing his cheek, then felt my face get hot and turn beet red, realizing what I just did. Howie turned bright crimson again, smiling. "So, you were pretty surprised when I joined you on stage, huh?", Howie softly chuckled, still smiling. "Yeah, I was. I'm still shocked I didn't crap my pants on the spot or totally mess up my performance in some way shape or form.", I laughed embarrassedly, putting my face in my hands. Howie couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Well, it wouldn't have been much of a surprise if i told you I'd be joining you, now would it?", Howie smirked with a wink. I could not help giggling like a comple jackassed school girl at that point, feeling myself melt into goo. "N-n-no, i-it wouldn't.", I admitted, my face still very red. "You were amazing up there.", he sweetly smiled, reaching up and tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear, then put his index finger under my chin while stroking my chin with his thumb and lifted my face up to meet his sweet smile. My heart nearly exploded out of my rib cage right then. God he was so adorably handsome! His eyes looked at me softly, sweetly as they twinkled like stars in the night sky, his features soft and gentle, his smile serene. "S-So w-were you.", I stuttered as I found my voice, letting out the rbeath I didn't realize I was holding, then smiled shyly. "I can tell you put a lot of thought and work into your performance. You deserved to win, Sweetheart, and I'm honored to be sitting here with you.", Howie softly said, his smile never faltering as he lowered his hand from my chin, into his lap. We continued to talk and get to know one another while waiting for the pepperoni pizza, and after what seemed like forever, a waiter brought it to us and cleared the cheese pizza except the 4 slices Howie saved to give to Nick and Brian later. "Time to eat.", he smiled, and the both of us dug in hungrily. 

We enjoyed the pepperoni pizza and each other's company. We continued talking, sharing some laughs as well, especially when I gave him my prank ideas to use on Nick later. As we finished up our dinner, Howie noticed I had some pizza sauce in the corner of my mouth and picked up his napkin. He leaned in and reached over and softy wiped the sauce away as he smiled tenderly. I blushed all over again as my heart pounded. "There we go.", he whispered. I giggled again. "Thank You.", I replied and took a sip of my water that I just now noticed sitting there waiting to be drank. I took another sip before putting the cup down, then all of a sudden, a massive, deep, loud, drawn out belch exploded out of me. I went wide eyed, my face becoming hot and beet red once more. "Oh my God.....", I softly gasped, unable to believe I just did that in front of Howie. Howie's eyes also went wide, having grown to the size of dinner plates, and his jaw had hit the floor. " HOLY SHIT GIRL!", he exclaimed in total shock. I sheepishly, embarrassedly laughed. "S-S-Sorry!", I quickly said. "It's all good, but, DAMN! That was a hell of a burp!", Howie laughed as the shock wore off. "E-Excuse me.", I giggled. Howie then brought his fist to his mouth as he closed it, and a deep muffled burp came out of him. "Oh, Excuse me!", he cutely grinned then laughed. "Of course!", I laughed along. "Ready to go?", he asked, offering me his hand as he stood up and pushed his chair in. I took his hand, still smiling and stood up and he pushed my chair in as well then we walked out of the Pizza as he scooped up the cheese pizza in his free hand and we walked to his hotel which happened to be just drown the street a little ways, and was also the hotel i was staying at too, making our way to Nick and Brian's rooms to deliver the cheese pizza. We stopped in front of a door and Howie knocked. "Oh, Hey Howie! Hey Uh.....", Brian said, seeing us, then grinned, then sniffed out the pizza. "Is that for me!?", he asked, like an eager kid waiting for a present. I burst out laughing. "I'm Lisa.", i giggled. "It's for you AND Nick. There's 4 slices of cheese pizza.", Howie laughed, handing over the pizza. "Didn't wantit to go to waste and since I know you both love cheese pizza.....", Howie added. "THANK YOU!!", Brian shouted happily as he took the pizza. "HEY FRACK!!!!", Brian called as he turned back into his room and closed the door. "What a goober!", i laughed again. "He is!", Howie agreed, chuckling.</p><p>"I was wondering if you'd be up for a movie..", Howie softly said as we walked away from Brian's room. "I'd like that.", i smiled as I nodded. Howie walked me to his rental car and opened the door for me. I got in as he took my hand to help me, then closed the door and got in on the driver's side and drove us to the movie theater. We decided on the live action Mulan and got some popcorn, soda and a bag of Reese's minis. We sat at the very top seats in the back of the theater as those seats were the best in my opinion, as I'm short, and so is he and we wouldn't hand been able to see over tall people that would have been in front of us had we sat anywhere else. Sharing the snacks, and feeding them to each other, we got comfortable and enjoyed the movie. During the movie, I took Howie's hand in mine, on top of the arm rest as my nervousness was finally going away. I really didn't want to be shy around him all the time. Howie blushed in the dark though i couldn;t see it, but I knew it was there, and he smiled, givng my hand a soft squeeze. I laid my head on his shoulder and he leaned over resting his head lightly on mine, smiling as a silent happy sigh escaped him. After about ten minutes, Howie shifted and wrapped his arm around me, then took my hand in his, interlacing our fingers together and gently pulled me back down to his shoulder, placing a soft kiss againt my hair. I wrapped my arm around his midsection and let out my own silent happy sigh as I looked up at him in the dark, greeted by the sweet, soft smile he had given me during dinner. </p><p>When the movie was over, we both made a pit stop at the bathrooms, needing to go like a couple of race horses. We left soon after. "Where are you staying, Sweetie? I'll take you home.", he smiled as he drove. "Same hotel as you and the guys.", I smiled back, giggling a tthe shocked look on his face. "What? Really!?", he said. "Yeah. Small world huh?", I watched him drive in the moment. "You can say that again! I wonder what other surprises there are....", he chuckled. "I don't know... you never really know what will pop up.", I replied. "That's true.", Howie nodded.</p><p>He parked the car as he pulled into the hotel parking lot, then walked me to my room while I lead the way. Stopping in front of my door, Howie took my hand in his, and we turned to one another. "I had an amazing time tonight. I hope we can do it again sometime.", Howie smiled. "Me too.", i replied, smiling back while looking up into his eyes, getting lost in them in the moment. Howie was gazing into my eyes as well, wrapping his arms around me and mine wrapped around him as we embraced. As I was lost in his beautiful, hypnotic deep dark chocolate eyes, he took me by complete surprise when he leaned in and pressed his soft full lips against mine. I froze for a second at first, causing Howie to smile into the kiss, then I kissed him back, our cheeks flushed all over again with warm fuzzies melting our insides. When we pulled apart, we couldn't help the smiles on our faces as we caught our breath. "Wow...", i gasped, then pecked his lips. Howie pecked mine in return. "Yeah.... ", he breathed. "I didn't do this just to meet you.. I did it FOR you... so you'd know I love you.. eternally. No pun intended.", I softly said, then giggled. "That's why I chose you to perform with... I felt your heart, your love when you sang, and I saw it in your eyes.", he smiled. "I, I, I don't know what to say...", Lisa trailed. "You don't have to say anything.", Howie whispered, giving me a loving squeeze as he smiled. "I better get back.. I'll see you later, Sweetheart.", Howie murmured then took my lips within his again, kissing me, and i kissed him back, smiling into the kiss. " Hasta luego, mi amor.", I whispered in his ear. Howie's smile widened into a grin. "Hasta luego, mi conejito", he replied, winking. Pulling away, I dig my key card out of my crossbody bag, then look up at him, smiling lovingly. "Goodnight.", I whispered as I slipped my key card into the lock. "Goodnight.", Howie whispered in reply and watched as I opened my door and stepped insidde, closing the door behind me. Howie grinned again as he turned around and started walking back towards his room.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>